There are patents and prior art devices showing and using a pivotal plate end of a belt strap when the pivotal plate is closed. Clamping structures are known to provide holding action with a belt buckle assembly. Pivotal plate elements are generally provided to grip an end of a belt and is often used to fixedly support a belt loop. None of these teach or suggest the advantages and features of the invention.